


Fucking Rey (Star Wars)

by kolentine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rey - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, rey (star wars) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolentine/pseuds/kolentine





	Fucking Rey (Star Wars)

Rey takes heavy breaths as you kiss her neck. You are on top of her, on her bed, getting ready to fuck her. You move your mouth downwards to her chest. You grab the bottom of her white shirt and pull it over her head. You start kissing her nipple, swirling your tongue around on it. You take off your shirt and start making out with Rey again. You drift down again, past her breasts, and to her pelvis. You pull off her pants and panties to reveal her small, pink pussy. You start licking it.  
Rey's fingers run through your hair as you suck on her clit. You slide a finger into her wet vagina, still kissing her clit. Her grip on your head grows tighter. You have two fingers in now, sliding them in and out slowly. Quiet moans escape from Rey's mouth. Her eyes are closed. You start to finger her faster and lick her clitoris faster. She lets out quiet "oohs" as her hips begin to rock in time with your fingers. After a few minutes of gradually increasing the speed, her hips suddenly buck as she lets out a small moan. You stop.  
"Why'd you stop?" Rey asked in a small, breathless voice. The helpless look in her eyes made your cock swell in your pants painfully.  
"I want to fuck you."  
Rey smiled. "Be my guest."  
You reach down and take off your pants and underpants. Your throbbing cock draws Rey's attention. She bites her lip. You slowly rub the tip of your dick up and down her pussy lips. You slip your cock inside of her. You thrust at a moderate pace, holding Rey's legs apart. Rey's breathing becomes quick and short again. You thrust faster, reaching a hand to her clit and rubbing it in time. Rey moans. Her head is tilted back and her eyes are closed. She is immersed in pleasure. You start to fuck her harder.  
You can hear your hips slapping her ass every time you thrust. One of Rey's hands is toying with her nipple. She begins to tense up and her eyebrows point upwards. She opens her eyes and looks at you. Her pussy tightens and her hips rock as she screams.   
"Keep going," she says. So you do.  
You thrust powerfully and quickly. You rub her clit again. She is rocking her hips in sync with your thrusts. You reach down and hold her right under her small breasts, cupping your arms around her sides. She loves this. You keep pounding her ass with your hips. Glancing down, you can see that your hips and her ass are bright red. This turns you on even more. Rey tenses up again. Her eyes lock with yours as she moans again, bucking her hips. You feel something wet and look down. Clear liquid is spraying onto your cock.  
"I just squirted," Rey says through a smile.  
You're ready for more. You flip her over and she props herself up on her hands and knees. You have a perfect view of her round, tight ass. You begin to thrust. Her buns sway forwards and backwards with every thrust. Rey turns to look at you as she moans. You slap her ass and she bites her lip. You feel yourself about to cum. At the last second, you pull out. Hot cum sprays across Rey's back.


End file.
